Bloody Oath
by noodlecat0328
Summary: One by one, the WindClan cats fall under a strange ailment. Bluefrost had to do something, but how?


_Bluefrost, _A gray cat whispered to her _The cat in the moon will help you in times of need... _

"Wait! What are you talking about?" She cried. If the clan was in trouble, she wanted to know more!

"Not this again!" Breezefoot muttered "Bluefrost!"

She jolted awake, and knocked her head on to roof of the den.

"Sorry..." The dream had been bugging her for days! What should she do?

"You should go get something for you to sleep better." He snorted

"I should!" Bluefrost exclaimed "Thanks, Breezefoot!" He looked at her in surprise

"Crazy cat." She heard as she scrambled out of the den.

"Cedarfoot! Cedarfoot!" She hollered across the clearing. The lazy medicine cat was lounging in the sun outside of his den, snoring.

"Cedarfoot!" Bluefrost shouted in his face. He scrambled awake

"Youngster, what'd ya want?" He grumbled crossly

"I got a dream, from StarClan!" She panted excitedly

He rolled over and stretched "Did ya now? Good for you!"

Bluefrost padded to the other side, facing him "I'm not kidding! They told me 'The cat in the moon will help you in times of need'." She recited solemnly

"Maybe someone will help you when you need it."

She flicked her tail in annoyance "Why aren't you taking me seriously?"

He sighed "I think you aren't getting enough food, kitty. Now, go eat that fat rabbit over there." He stopped "No, I'll eat that fat rabbit over there. You can chew on these ..." He pushed a pile of grass to her "Helps with... digestion."

She hissed. Cedarfoot never listened to anyone! Sweeping the grass away with her tail, she marched over to him and plucked the rabbit out of his jaws.

"Hey!" He grumbled, reaching out to snatch it back. Bluefrost spat in his face

"Stop acting like an idiot!" She was furious "The clan is probably in trouble!" He looked at her in annoyance.

"Okay, I get it! Let me finish my breakfast.." He meowed, not moved by her furious outburst. Bluefrost took in deep breaths, watching him finish his breakfast.

"Now," He licked his lips "What were we talking about?"

"The prophecy I got!" She meowed, exasperated

"Oh, right." Cedarfoot stretched "Well, I think you should wait to see if you have more dreams, then we can confirm it."

She stared at him. It would be his fault if the clan was in trouble. The skies seem to darken with her thoughts, and a cool breeze ran through her fur. Something was not right, no, something was very wrong.

Nothing went right after that morning. The hunting patrol came back with a rotten rabbit, it started to suddenly rain and thunder, and Wrenfeather twisted her paw. A feeling of dread consumed Bluefrost, like a looming wave.

"Bluefrost," Spottedfang meowed in a voice full of authority "You're on hunting patrol with Grayclaw and Leafdapple."

She nodded, padding over to the tunnel. Who knew what else could go wrong? Her clanmates seemed tired and worn. After the battle with RiverClan, they had lost too many warriors...

"Stop dawdling!" Grayclaw meowed. He had never liked Bluefrost. Never. She scrambled to catch up, not wanting to slow them down. The winds grew stronger as they ventured further from camp. A rabbit dashed across. She chased it, leaping with all her might. Her paws connected with its spine, crunching the bone. Bluefrost dragged the limp body towards her clanmates. Leafdapple squealed when she placed it in front of them.

"What... its eyes!" She squeaked, padded backwards. Bluefrost turned it over with her paw. Its eyes were bleeding, red liquid gushed out like a volcano. Grayclaw wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"How?" She meowed "I didn't hurt its eyes..." Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Grayclaw shook his head. "Don't bring it to camp, it'll scare the kits." She nodded, scraping a hole in the mud. She pushed the rabbit in, gagging. Its blood stained the grass red.

The sky turned the color of blood. The sun seemed to disappear in moments. Everything was going wrong!

"Why's it suddenly dark.." Leafdapple whimpered. She backed up into the undergrowth, bumping into Bluefrost.

"I don't know..." A slim line of red was visible on the horizon, like a cut.

"Can we go back.. please?" She was shaking. Leafdapple was a new warrior, and had always been shy as an apprentice. The battle just made her even more terrified of what was out there. Grayclaw seemed tense, too.

"Alright. No need to scare you even more." He finally grunted. Bluefrost could tell that he was scared too. _At this rate, the entire clan will be scared to pieces! But what can I do... I'm just a regular warrior! _She ran after the others back to camp, expecting the worse.

"No!" An alarming sound pierced the air. It was Jadeheart! Grayclaw recognized her voice, and raced into camp. She was the only cat he ever cared about. She was laying in the clearing, crying pitifully.

"What's wrong?" Bluefrost squeezed through the cluster of cats. Hawkkit was lying on the cold ground, unmoving. Blood was coming out of his eyes

"Just like the rabbit!" Leafdapple whispered.

"Move away, move away!" Cedarfoot padded out of his den, looking unusually focused. The cats parted as he padded through. Hawkkit was still, and Bluefrost had a feeling he was dead. She watched tensely as Cedarfoot sniffed his flank.

"Jadeheart, what happened." Cedarfoot put his paw gently on Hawkkit's chest. He sighed in relief

"I don't know!" Jadeheart sobbed. Grayclaw pressed closer to her, eyes filled with rage. "He just went outside to play, and then ... this!"

"He's fine, but..." Cedarfoot trailed off. Jadeheart tried to reach her kit, but Grayclaw stopped her

"But what?"

Cedarfoot looked them straight in the eye, no mercy at all "He'll never be a warrior."

Jadeheart let out another pitiful wail. Hawkkit was her only kit. A feeling of unease settled over the clan like fog.

"Carry him to my den." He ordered the surrounding warriors. Bluefrost carefully lifted his head, and together, her and the others gently carried him to the den.

Cedarfoot gathered herbs from a deep dent on the cave wall. They placed Hawkkit into the nest as if he would shatter at any moment. She turned to go back to the clearing.

"Hold on, Bluefrost." Cedarfoot stopped her. His blue eyes flashed.

"What?" She was still annoyed at him for not believing her earlier

He kneaded some berries into the herbs, forming a thick paste "You know what's going on, right?"

She nodded. There was no denying it. The clan was in big trouble, and StarClan knows.

"So you believe me now?"

He focused on his herbs "At this point, yes. It's obvious that the clan is in danger. You are the only one who can save them."


End file.
